pokemon_shufflefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Shuffle
Pokémon Shuffle (Japanese: ポケとる PokéToru) is a puzzle game released for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on the Japanese, Australian, European, and North American Nintendo 3DS eShop on February 18, 2015. It updates itself during communication with a server (called "check in"). Gameplay Pokémon Shuffle is a puzzle game in which the player matches Pokémon icons to defeat wild Pokémon. The player can capture Pokémon and use them as Support Pokémon. Each Pokémon has a Skill that can be activated when it is matched in a battle, with the criteria being that the move was not part of a combo and a special criteria based on the Skill in question (sometimes at random). Pokémon have a set capture rate that is added to depending on how many moves a player has left at the end of a battle. During normal game-play, Pokémon can be moved anywhere on the board, but cannot be moved if it does not cause a match at either end during a stage with a fixed number of moves (no-match moves are allowed in timed stages). Mega Stones are given out throughout the game, awarded when the player defeats the corresponding Mega Pokémon used by a Trainer. The player can use them by putting the Pokémon that uses them at the front of their Support, and the Mega Evolution is activated by matching the Pokémon that Mega Evolves until the Mega Gauge to the left of the play area is full, at which point it Mega Evolves. While Mega Evolved, its Skill is replaced by a Mega Effect that activates whenever it is matched. The clock of a timed stage will stop while the Mega Evolution occurs. The player is guided by Amelia during the tutorial portion of the game, which lasts until the player completes Stage 11 for the first time. If at any time during a stage there are no moves the player can make that would result in a triplet, but there are turns or time remaining, the game will say "Let's shake things up!" and replace all Pokémon on the Puzzle Board (removing all disruptions and adding any disruptions present at the start of the match), from when the player can continue to play. The clock of a timed stage stops while play is prevented. Checking In The player can use the "check in" function once per day (server days end at 6:00 AM UTC the morning after the day ends in UTC time), which connects the player's game to the internet and gives them a reward for doing so. This normally grants 500 Coins, but will grant 1000 Coins every 10 times the player checks in. Checking in checks for any patches the player may not have installed. If there are any minor patches, the game asks the player if they wish to download extra data, and if they do, it automatically downloads and installs it; this is the only way to install minor patches for the game. If there are any major patches, it provides a link to a page on the Nintendo eShop to download it and requests that the player download it. If there is a patch and the player does not install it, the player cannot check in. Checking in also adds any special stages the player does not already have (daily stages, such as "The Daily Pokémon (#1)", only need to be downloaded once, and will be cycled through with the system's clock). Version History See Version History Passcodes See Passcodes Jewels The game's microtransactions are focused around Jewels. Jewels can be obtained in-game by completing Trainer stages (first time only), via other special means, and via purchase on the Nintendo eShop. Players under the age of 18 cannot spend more than a fixed amount in-game per month (US$80, €100, £80, AU$150, NZ$150, or ¥10,000). Additionally, one Jewel was given to all players on February 21, 2015 to apologize for a software glitch that occurred around February 19, 2015; this bonus was for everyone, not just those affected by the glitch. Each time the player plays a stage, a Heart is consumed; Hearts are replenished over time, or can be obtained in exchange for Jewels. Additionally, each time the player clears a stage they will be rewarded with a number of Coins based on their performance; Coins can be spent on items in-game. If the player runs out of turns or time during a stage, they can spend 1 Jewel to gain 5 turns or 15 seconds. This bonus is not counted towards the time/turn bonus when catching the Pokémon. Exchanging Jewels can be exchanged for either Hearts or Coins (but only one at a time) at the following rates: *1 Jewel: 5 Hearts/3,000 Coins *3 Jewels: 18(+20%)Hearts/10,000(+11%) Coins *6 Jewels: 38(+27%)Hearts/22,000(+22%) Coins *12 Jewels 80(+33%)Hearts/48,000(+33%) Coins Streetpass See Streetpass Stages See Stages List of Skills See List of Skills Items See Items Reception Pokémon Shuffle received mixed reviews from the media, scoring 55/100 on Metacritic, and 56.25% on GameRankings. Chris Carter from Destructoid is critical about the game, giving the game a 3.5/10, criticizing the Hearts System, which required 30 minutes for one heart to regenerate. He also criticized the microtransaction, which he stated "Anything truly enjoyable about the game is ruined by the microtransactions." Jacob Whritenour of Hardcore Gamer gave the game a more mixed review, scoring it a 3.5 out of 5 and saying "It’s fun and challenging enough to keep Pokémon and puzzle fans entertained," while criticizing the microtransactions. Trivia *Pokémon Shuffle passed 1 million downloads as of March 2, 2015.